


Walking in the wind

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Series: Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) - The Winter Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Wind - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: WindWalking around a small village on a cold windy day wasn't one of Louis' favorite things to do, even if it was for the sake and warmth of their winter Holiday.Part 1 of the Hurt/Comfort: A winter's tail (the fall and rise of Louis Tomlinson) drabbles series.





	Walking in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to participate in the Larry [Winter Drabble Challenge!](http://larrydrabble.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hop in for a small series of a three-part-story in a hundred words each! :D

It had been his idea, he knew it, but that didn’t mean Louis wasn’t cursing himself under his (cold) breath for making Harry and him walk up to the small village.

The chill wind was cutting through his face, but not even the scarf around his neck, the beanie on his head and his gloved hands in Harry’s was helping him feel any less cold.

Louis shivered _yet again_.

Harry chuckled. “The wood store is just around the corner, Lou, c’mon,” he squeezed their hands together.

Just as Louis sighed annoyingly, another strong blow of wind passed through them. _Ugh_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Continue to part 2! :D


End file.
